Not Your Average Thursday
by xMousex
Summary: "Hey." He said awkwardly. "Hi." She replied, just as awkwardly. What else would you tell the boy who told you he loved you when you were both seven? To the same boy who's smile made your heart skip a few beats, the same boy that you uttered the words "I hate you" to? Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP. Happy reading.**

* * *

Nami hated Thursdays.

Thursdays were such...such a tease. It could be Friday, but no just one more day to go. Thursdays were days where her high school teachers loved to hand out tests or pop quizzes. And for Nami, Thursdays were the days in which Arlong wanted to be paid.

 _"No later than 12:00 am. Or you know what happens."_

The orangette sighed, staring up at the ceiling of the apartment that she shared with her older sister, Nojiko. She didn't feel like getting out of bed and hauling her ass to school, but she knew she couldn't hide in her house all day. Not without Nojiko pouring ice, cold water all over her.

"Nami," Speak of the devil "Get up! It's time for school!"

"I'm coming!" Nami tiredly shouted back, pushing herself up and yawning.

 _'Today is gonna be a normal day.'_ She thought to herself as she put on a red crop top with the word "Cake" written across it in large, black, bold letters.

 _I'm gonna go to school, do my work, avoid as many people as I can..'_

She shrugged on a simple, black jacket and pulled on some baggy, black sweatpants.

 _'Go to work...'_

She brushed and pulled her long, silky, orange-red hair into a tight ponytail.

 _'Maybe buy some more groceries..'_

Nami put on some black tennis shoes to complete her outfit. After wiping her face and brushing her teeth, Nami emerged from their small bathroom and into the kitchen where Nojiko, eating a piece of toast.

They couldn't exactly afford to have waffles or pancakes...or cereal.

Nami grabbed an orange, and sat across the tiny table from Nojiko. She began peeling it quickly. "Mornin, sis."

"Mornin." Nojiko tiredly replied. "You want a ride to school?"

"It would be nice." Nami replied, popping an orange into her mouth. She loved oranges, almost as much as she loved tangerines. They made her feel really at home.

The two then settled into a comfortable silence. Nami didn't have much to do; there was still twenty minutes BEFORE school would start and the sisters couldn't afford a tv...Nami opted to stare at her sister.

Nojiko was certainly one beautiful woman. Her hair was in curly, blue waves that went past her shoulders. It was held back by a pretty, red headband with a bow on it. Her eyes, those large, blue eyes that were once filled with curiosity and mischief, were tired and had dark circles underneath them. Her full lips were frowning.

Nami hated it when her sister frowned.

"Nami, you have enough to pay him right?" Her sister finally broke the silence, looking her in the eye.

Nami nodded in response. "Uh huh. Do you?"

"Yeah." Nojiko replied. "So listen, my boss is making me work later hours today."

Nojiko and Nami both worked at a small smoothie shop. However, the smoothie shop wasn't enough to pay for all the bills, even with their checks put together. So Nojiko was also a cashier at a store ten minutes away from their apartment.

"Could you please be home before at least 7? You'll have to walk home and I just want you to stay safe. I know your shift at the smoothie shop ends at 5:30. It shouldn't be a problem for you to be home early."

"How are we supposed to pay _him_ the money?"

"After I drop you off, I'll give the money to _him_. Then I'll go to work. Okay?"

Nami didn't like that idea. She didn't like it one bit; usually Nami was the one to give Arlong the money. She hated letting Nojiko walk up to that man all on her own...though she knew her sister was strong, she knew that Arlong's men were a shady bunch; and while they wouldn't dare lay a finger on Nami's head, they wouldn't have any qualms about hurting Nojiko.

"No. I'll just go after my shift. I'll take the bus. It'll be quick, I promise. And I know I'll be home by at least 7:20. I promise." Nami replied.

Nojiko sighed. "If that's truly what you want Nami. I'll call you at exactly 7:20 though. And don't even try to lie to me, ya hear?"

Nami nodded her head quickly.

"Now come on." Nojiko suddenly gave her a smile. "Get in the car. It's time for school."

* * *

Nami and Nojiko had been living in Grand Line City for two years now. It was great, at least for Nami, to finally live in one place for more than six months.

As children, the girls were often moved from school to school since Arlong and his gang were constantly relocating from one base to another. It was something that Nami abhorred, almost as much as she hated the man himself.

Moving to different schools was never an easy thing to do. Nami and Nojiko always had to distance themselves from the other children, always had to put up a wall. They were forced to rid themselves of their childish nature when they were both at a young age.

And it was because of him that they were so broke. Most of their money, each month, went to paying him for their lives. Another large portion of their money went to paying bills and for gas. The last bit was for food and clothing. They couldn't afford anything more than that, not with how little they are paid at their jobs.

Nami wasn't even sure if she could ever go to college. Nojiko had to give up on her dream of going to college and becoming a doctor. She had to give up that dream in order to take care of herself and Nami. That was something Nami felt guilty about; the fact that she was part of the reason that Nojiko could never pursue her dream.

Nami knew she could never pursue her dream either. That dream of hers that she's had since she was about six or seven; the dream of becoming a meteorologist.

"Nami," Nojiko began as they pulled up to Grand Line Academy, "Have fun at school. And be safe. I love you, _älskling_."*

Nami opened up the car door and sighed softly. Hearing her sister speak in their native tongue always made her feel happy. "I love you too, _ful_."*

She stepped out of the car door and gave a soft sigh. _'Just a regular Thursday.'_

But Nami would soon learn that today was not going to be any other normal Thursday.

* * *

 _Älskling- "Darling" in Swedish._

 _Ful- "Ugly" in Swedish._

 **A/N: Yoooooo guys. I'm back sorta. So um yeah xD New story wooo! And this is one story I really do plan on finishing!**

 **I know this first chapter was kinda boring, but more action/drama will come with these next few chapters! You can count on it!**

 **However, I do need a bit of help. You see, I have this story planned out but I don't know whether to pair Nami with Luffy or Law. My default pairing will be Nami x Luffy, however, if more of my reviewers want it to be Law x Nami then I will certainly change a few things! So please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far! I'd be so incredibly happy ❤**


	2. Not Your Average Meeting

**Hey guys! Let me just say right now that me uploading this new chapter so soon is as much as a surprise to me as it probably is to you guys! I was originally gonna post this chapter on Tuesday, but it's Monday morning, I'm incredibly bored, I already finished chapters 3 and 4, and I just wanted to go ahead and upload.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OP. Don't sue me pls. I'm a broke Mouse.**

* * *

"It's them! I can't believe the rumors were true!"

"They're actually going to be students at this school?! No way!"

"I can't wait to get their autographs!"

Normally Nami didn't particularly care about the amount of gossip that went around her school. She had always ignored it. This time, however, she was slightly curious. The whole student body had left the cafeteria in a scramble to see...whoever they were talking about.

Nami was bored. She didn't have anything better to do, so she figured going outside to see what all the fuss was about wouldn't be a big deal. Maybe she could steal a wallet or two while she was out there.

Grabbing her bag, and swinging it over her shoulder, the orangette walked out of the cafeteria and through the empty hallways. She opened the huge doors that led into the school and was surprised to see cameras flashing.

She made her way through the crowd, now more curious than ever.

"I love you Zoro!"

"Usopp, you're the best! Can I please have your autograph?"

Zoro? Usopp? Those names sounded vaguely familiar, though Nami couldn't exactly place them. She turned to a student standing next to her, a girl with long, blue hair. "Uhh, so what's with all this commotion?"

The blue haired girl turned to her in shock, as if she was the last person she expected Nami to talk to. "Me? Oh uh well...a bunch of actors have decided to come to this school, Grand Line Academy, since this city is close to the small town they grew up in." The girl said.

Nami gave a short nod, before turning her attention back to the front. Everyone began making a pathway for the famous actors to walk down.

 _'Finally.'_ Nami thought to herself. _'I can see what these guys look like!_ '

But when the orangette saw what the actors looked like, her heart nearly stopped beating.

The man walking forward in confident strides had hair as black as night. His eyes were a simple, dark, black color, and under one of his eyes as an unmistakably familiar scar. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, and a blood red jacket.

Behind him walked the rest of his crew; but Nami couldn't find her eyes moving to roam over the rest of the actors. Not when his eyes had connected with hers.

A flash of recognition was in his deep, black hues. Nami could only stand there, frozen to the spot.

 _'What the hell? Why does this guy look so familiar?'_ Nami thought to herself.

He flashed her a smile, but although it was directed at her lot's of girls instantly squealed. That smile she felt she had received plenty of times before.

"Alright kids. It's time to learn. Get to class." The school principal, Rayleigh boomed, smirking at the disappointed pouts on the faces of his students.

"Hey." The strange, blue haired girl tapped her shoulder, breaking Nami out of her trance, and gave her a kind smile. "You should get going. You wouldn't want to be late for your next class."

Nami nodded slowly, before turning and re-entering the school building. As long as she kept her cool, things would be alright. She just had to avoid him, avoid them. Push everybody away, no matter how close they tried to get.

 _'Keep everyone at arm's length.'_

The blue haired girl watched Nami leave, with a thoughtful smile on her face.

* * *

Nami sighed lightly, and looked out the window. The leaves were turning shades of red, yellow and orange, and were falling off trees; this signified that Autumn was on it's way. It wasn't exactly a pretty, sunny day. There were lots of clouds in the sky, threatening to spill rain.

But Nami knew it wouldn't rain. She just had a knack for knowing when it would storm and when it wouldn't; she always had.

She doodled on her notebook, not exactly caring about this particular class. It was a boring history class, with boring classmates, and a boring history teacher (What was her name? Nico something?).

"Class. I would like to have the attention of all of you, please," Nami looked up, and did not miss how her teacher's dark, violet hues looked directly into her own brown eyes. "I'm sure you all know this by now, but we have some new students at this school. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

Nami's eyes narrowed as standing beside the teacher, with a smirk, was the man from before with black hair, and black eyes. Beside him stood a man with messy, green hair.

"Shishishi!" The man with black hair laughed, a very peculiar laugh. "Ma name's Monkey D. Luffy!"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." The green haired one curtly spoke.

"You two are free to sit wherever you want. There are no assigned seats in here." The teacher, Ms Nico, told them.

"Alright then." Luffy's smile got even wider, if that was possible. His eyes were locked with Nami's. "Zoro! Let's go sit next to Nami!" And to top it all off, he even pointed at her.

Everyone turned and stared at Nami in awe. Instantly the whispering began.

"How does a famous star like Luffy know a weird girl like Nami?"

"Why'd they choose to sit near her? They should be sitting near us!"

"I wonder what's for lunch today. I'm starving."

Nami could only stare in shock as the two approached her, completely ignoring all the whispering going on around her.

 _'How does he know my name? This could be bad...what if he's one of those guys after Arlong? Is he targeting me too? And Nojiko as well?'_ Nami nervously thought to herself.

Luffy took the seat right next to her, while Zoro decided to plop down behind her. Once class was back in session, she was surprised to hear snores coming from behind her.

 _'Is he seriously...asleep?_ '

"Psst. Psst, Nami." Nami hesitantly glanced over at Luffy, only to find that he was still smiling very widely.

"What?" She asked, proud that her tone was cold.

Luffy blinked, and for a moment his smile disappeared. But then it was back almost as soon as it went, and Nami's face almost went white with his next whispered words.

"I've been looking for you for such a long time!"

* * *

 **A/N: LuNa it is! Wow. I'm really excited to write this story for some reason. I don't know why, I just really am. I'm really happy that people are even giving this story a chance! Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! I also decided to change the name of the story, because I feel like the title "Foreign Love" just doesn't suit it.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter!**

 **More reviews = Quicker updates!**


	3. Not Your Average Group Assignment

**Disclaimer: Won't ever own OP. Lol.**

* * *

She had to remind herself to remain calm. There was no way that this random guy would break through her icy exterior, one that she had worked on building for years.

Nami chose to ignore Luffy throughout the rest of the lesson. No matter how hard he tried to get her attention, she made sure to keep her eyes elsewhere. She would definitely sort this out later, but not now; not while they were in the presence of her peers.

Because they were the ones who would start rumors. Nami didn't have the time or patience for rumors, especially not ones about herself.

So she listened to Ms. Nico's lesson, boring as it was, and continued to write down important notes. She continued to endure the annoying voice of the man sitting beside her, constantly whispering her name. She ignored the curious stares of her peers.

"Nami….Namiiii...psst...huh? Is she deaf?"

Nami's grip on her pencil tightened. 'The nerve of this man..'

"We only have about six more minutes until the bell rings. I'd like to make another announcement," The raven haired teacher began "I have decided to give out a group assignment that will be worth 20 percent of your grade. You are to research a famous person from the 1500s, and create any form of presentation."

Nami inwardly cursed. _'Please don't tell me she selected the groups randomly.'_

"I have selected the groups randomly."

 _'God dammit!'_

The teacher began listing the names of the people who would be working in groups. From Nami's understanding, Ms Nico was putting them into groups of three. She listened intently when the teacher stated who would be in Nami's group.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Nefertari, Vivi, and Nami...all of you will be working together in a group."

 _'Jävlar!'*_

She could practically _feel_ his eyes boring into the side of her head, that wide smile of his probably growing even wider if it was even possible.

Nami chose to silently brood. It was just her luck that she had to end up working with this guy who was probably onto her, as well as that other random chic.

The whispering began once more, and Nami received jealous, resentful glares from some of her classmates. Inwardly, Nami rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she wanted to be partnered with the famous actor; the groups had been randomly chosen! There was no reason for any of them to be mad at her!

The bell rang, and instantly everyone sprang up from their seats. Nami stood, and put her history notebook, pencil, and eraser into her backpack. She had swung it over her shoulder when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned in annoyance, and was slightly surprised to see the blue haired girl from earlier; however, she wasn't surprised to see Luffy still giving her a smile.

"Yes?" Nami curtly asked.

"Oh er..hi! I'm Vivi, and Luffy and I are going to be your partners!" The blue haired girl, Vivi, spoke excitedly.

"Okay. So who's our-"

"Nami," Luffy interrupted her. "It's so good to finally see you again!" He turned to his green haired friend. "Zoro! Aren't you glad to see Nami again?"

"Tch." Zoro didn't even glance her way. "She probably doesn't even remember us."

"Your friend is right. I don't remember either of you. And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me as if we were close friends." Nami stated, putting her hands on her hips and giving him an icy glare.

The glare reserved for those who tried to get in her way.

But Luffy continued to smile at her. "What do ya mean? We are good friends, Nami!"

Nami turned to face Vivi, who was watching the exchange with a look of curiosity. "Vivi. What person are we supposed to be researching?"

"Oh! Uh...oh, her name is Ann! She was a pirate who lived during the 1500s. According to this paper, Ann never had a last name to call her own." Vivi explained.

"Hmm.." Nami sighed. "So when should we get started on this project? Ms Nico said it was due in November."

"It's only the beginnin of September!" Luffy grinned. "We got plenty of time!"

"We can work on it at my house," Vivi suggested. "I'll give you guys the address, and you can come over on Saturday at 1pm...if that works for you two?"

"It works for me! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed once more.

"I guess it works for me as well." Nami nodded and, after getting Vivi's address, walked away; deciding that the conversation was over.

Luffy had other thoughts.

"Hey Nami! Can I walk you to the next class?" Luffy asked, trying to catch up to her as she exited the classroom.

"No." She coolly replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeasse?"

"No, _dum_!"* Nami had surprised herself. She accidentally used some of her Swedish vocabulary on Luffy.

He stood there, not exactly surprised; he looked thoughtful, a bit confused even. Nami took this chance to run away from him. She was not shocked to see people staring at them, whispering and pointing as she ran away.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Nami had never been more happy to get away from school. She wasn't happy to find out that she had a total of three classes with that annoying actor. But three was better than eight, at least.

She also found out that she had a lot of classes with another actor, a short boy with curly, brown hair and dark, blue eyes. He had a strange name, Chopper. He looked as if he were too young for the class, but he was still incredibly smart. He was incredibly quiet as well, for that she was thankful, but she did see how his eyes would somehow land on her.

It gave her an eerie feeling.

She hurried away from the school building, grateful that she didn't have anymore run ins with Luffy. That guy was much too persistent.

Nami made her way to the bus stop just in time to see the the bus pull up.

This always happened.

She would always make it to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up, or when it was about to pull off. She would lose herself in her thoughts, and this would result in her nearly missing the bus. Missing the bus would mean that she would have to walk to work. Walking to work meant that she would be late.

And her boss hated it when she was late.

Nami hurriedly boarded the bus and sat down in a vacant seat.

Luffy, and the rest of those actors, she concluded, were not on to her. It seemed as though they were just people from her past. Though it was very annoying, Luffy's smile did seem very familiar to her.

However, Nami did not remember a lot about her past after the accident…

When the bus finally reached her stop, Nami quickly stood up. She stood up so fast that she accidentally dropped her phone.

A man reached down and picked up her phone before she could. He handed to her with a bright smile. He had dark, red hair and simple, black eyes.

Nami had never met anyone with hair that red.

"Here ya go, miss." He spoke, still smiling. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way. Have a good day."

And just like that he was gone, before she could even say "Thank you." Nami stood in a daze for a moment longer, before shaking her head and getting off the bus as well.

 _'What a strange man..oh well...time to get to work..'_

* * *

 _*Jävlar- Damn, in Swedish_

 _*Dum- bird brain, or stupid, in Swedish_

 **Ah, so the plot (barely) thickens! What will happen next~?**

 **AkaiArashi1- If I updated that fast then I'd be way too stressed! I try to finish writing as many chapters as I can before uploading a new one. And as for why Nami doesn't remember Luffy, you'll find out soon enough! You just gotta stay tuned!**

 **XxFire-PhoenixxX- Really? Well, I'm glad that you found an interest in my story! I hope that I can continue to make it an interesting read!**

 **Please leave a review! I try to update every two days!**


	4. Not Your Average Work Shift

**Disclaimer: If I did own OP then it would be a shit story cause I wouldn't know what the heck I was doing.**

* * *

Nami hated her job.

She was currently in the changing room, putting on her uniform. Her uniform consisted of a light pink T-shirt, a white skirt, and pink and white shoes. The girls had the option of wearing either the white skirt or the white pants; Nami loved the skirt, so she chose to wear that.

The uniform also came with a black jacket with the name of the employee on it. That's not all that employees had to wear though.

They all, male and female, had to wear a black hat with long, pink, bunny ears on it. Nami didn't mind it; she thought it was cute. But she would find herself hating it today.

After putting her hair into two low ponytails, Nami exited the small room and began working behind the cash register.

Today was a busy day for some reason. There were so many people, and they were slightly understaffed since Nojiko wasn't working a shift today. So that left Nami to work with her very strange co-workers- Cavendish, Bartolomeo, and Baby Five.

Baby Five was one of the weirdest nicknames Nami had ever heard of. When Nami asked the strange woman about her name, she told her that that was what people had called her since she was a very young girl.

Very strange indeed.

"Hello," Nami smiled as happily as she could "Welcome to Fruity Smoothies, what can I get you?"

Her customer, a woman with long black hair, steel black eyes, and a seemingly permanent frown on her face spoke quickly. "I want a medium sized pink and orange smoothie, but with a little more pink and a little less orange. I also want you to add in just a dab of red, but not so much that it's hard to taste the other flavors. And I also want three sugar cookies."

"Will that be all, ma'am?"

"If that wasn't all, then I wouldn't have stopped talking." The woman stated, giving Nami an annoyed glare.

Nami could only smile back. "That will be 5.49."

"5.49?! Outrageous! For just a smoothie and some cookies?!" The woman growled at Nami. "It better be worth it. I am the most beautiful woman in the world, so I only deserve the best~!"

Cavendish, who was working the other cash register, snorted. "Most beautiful by who's standards? I'm definitely more beautiful than you!"

The black haired beauty glared at Cavendish. "What? Then let's hear it from my fans." She flipped her long, black hair over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at everyone in the shop. "Who thinks I'm more beautiful~?"

Instantly, the men in the shop's eyes turned to hearts and they began swooning over her.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever met!"

"You're so beautiful, Boa-Chan!"

"Please marry me!"

Nami raised an eyebrow, as that last comment came from a woman.

Cavendish stood atop the counter, pulling a rose from nowhere, and bringing it up to his face. Closing his eyes he said "I think we all know who the most beautiful person in here is.." He opened his dazzling blue eyes and smiled at everyone in the shop who wasn't fawning over "Boa-Chan." "It's obviously me~!"

Instantly people began to have heart eyes for Cavendish, some even clasping their hands together.

"Ooh Cavendish~!"

"He needs to have my children!"

"I want his autograph!"

Nami sweatdropped. Why did this kind of thing always happen when it was Cavendish's shift?

"Cavendish, you idiot!" Bartolomeo glared at the blonde. "Don't you know who she is? That's Boa Hancock, a famous model!"

"Eh?" Cavendish glared at the green haired man. "And what else do you know about her?"

"She's 6'3, 191 cm, born September 2nd on a Tuesday morning-"

"You're a fucking stalker!" Cavendish shouted, cutting him off.

"Shut up, Cabbage!"

"You shut the fuck up, moose nose!"

The two men angrily got into each other's faces; how had they not been fired yet? The world may never know.

"Somebody get a medium sized pink and orange smoothie, with more pink and less orange, with just a dab of red!" Nami yelled to Baby Five.

"Coming right up!" Baby Five yelled back, and within mere seconds the drink was in Hancock's hands. If anything, Baby Five was punctual. Nami put three sugar cookies in a bag and handed it to the "most beautiful woman."

"Here ya go ma'am, hope you have a wonderful day." Nami told her after Hancock paid. She only received and icy glare.

The woman glared over at Cavendish, who was still squabbling with Bartolomeo despite the amount of customers waiting for a drink. "And you, blonde haired one! This isn't over!"

Cavendish glared back at her. "It surely isn't!"

As soon as Hancock left, Nami thought that the chaos was over with. But then _he_ just had to step into the shop, that familiar wide grin on his face.

Nami hoped that he wouldn't notice her, but it was too late; their eyes had already connected and his grin turned into a full out smile.

People began to make way for him. Nami knew that he was a huge star, but she didn't know he was that _huge_. Huge enough to make people move out of the way, huge enough to make people gawk in awe. Even Bartolomeo and Cavendish had stopped their senseless squabbling, just to look at this man.

His strides were long and confident, and he seemed to ignore everyone else in the room except for Nami. He stopped in front of her.

"Hey Nami," He said casually. "Why's it so quiet in here? It's like somebody important just walked in." His words caused everyone to fall over. Not too long after that, people began talking loudly and normally once more.

"So," Luffy began. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Hello sir, welcome to Fruity Smoothies, what can I get for you today?"

"You're talking like we don't know each other!"

"We have a great offer for today and today only; buy a large smoothie of any flavor, and get another one free."

"Come on Nami, don't act like we're strangers!"

"Sir, there are people behind you who have been waiting for-"

"You look really cute in that bunny hat."

Nami looked up at him in shock, and could not help the dark red blush that began to color her face.

 _'I'm starting to really hate Thursdays._ '

* * *

 **Awee poor Nami. Hehehe. And I couldn't help but throw Cavendish and Bartolomeo into the mix! I love them too much to keep them out of this story! And I added Baby Five in for some comedy that will (hopefully) come later! Please leave a review! More reviews = faster updates!**


	5. Not Your Average Evening

**Disclaimer: One Piece is #illuminaticonfirmed. Oda is #illuminaticonfirmed. Roronoa Zoro is #illuminaticonfirmed. Enjoy your read!**

* * *

"Hm? Your face has gone all red, Nami." Luffy was still smiling. "Something the matter?"

"Look, what did you come in here for? Are you even gonna order anything?!"

"No."

"Then what do you want?" She glared at him, her face still slightly pink.

"Let's go somewhere together!" He exclaimed.

Nami gave him an incredulous look. Was he an idiot? "No! Why should I? I barely know you!"

"But I know you. Your name is Nami, you like tangerines, you-"

"Okay okay! You're starting to sound like Bartolomeo!" Nami sighed softly.

Luffy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Bar...ney?"

"What? No. Bartolomeo."

"Bartolomeow?"

"Bartolomeo!"

"Farto-guy?"

"Luffy!"

Luffy paused for a moment,looking thoughtful once more. "That's the first time you've said my name in a long time...shishishi.."

Nami bristled. "Tell me what you want already, people are waiting!"

"What time does your shift end?" Luffy asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because."

"It ends at five," She inwardly cringed. Why did she tell him that? Keep everyone at arm's length!

"Can I walk you home?"

Nami wanted to say no. She barely knew this guy, but apparently he knew a lot about her. But still, she barely knew him! Even though his smiles were slightly adorable, and even if his hair looked incredibly silky….and wasn't there something she was supposed to do after her shift ended?

"I won't do anything weird, I promise." Luffy told her, his eyes shining with sincerity.

Nami took a deep breath. "No," She said. "Now get out. There are still people waiting in line." She glanced over at the other cash register, where Baby Five was blushing over a comment one of the customers had given her. She then glanced over at Cavendish and Bartolomeo, who were running around like crazy trying to make smoothies.

 _'The boss isn't gonna like how much work we're currently getting done…'if only Nojiko were here…'_

"Shishishi. I know how you are when you're stubborn, Nami. I'll leave for now. But I'll definitely be back soon!" His wide smile lessened into a grin as he turned and walked away. "I'll be seeing ya!" He called over his shoulder.

Nami watched him walk away. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head. Were they childhood friends? Why didn't she remember him if they were friends? Did it have anything to do with...the _incident_? And was he a man he could trust?

Nami was quick to get rid of that last thought. Nobody would help her. Nobody cared enough to help two women who weren't worth a single dime in the eyes of those and around them. No one had ever helped them before, not when they were crying and pleading for mercy.

And she would be _damned_ if she let that actor, Monkey D. Luffy, slip through her cold exterior so easily. Nobody could slip through it, and definitely not someone as dimwitted as him. Nami refused to allow it.

* * *

After her work shift ended, and after saying a "tearful" goodbye to her co-workers ("Nami, don't leave me here with this stalkerish buffoon and this love-sick woman! Please!" "Shut up, Cavendish!") Nami hopped onto the bus once more, and took a seat near the middle.

She really did hate the next part of this day. This part where she had to walk by and endure the stares of disgusting men, the part where she had to bow and have a conversation with him.

The man she loathed so much. Nami had never wished death upon a person as much as she wished it upon him. This man who had stolen her childhood from her, this man who was responsible for the horrid mark on her shoulder. She was bound by his invisible chains, and would be until she was able to finally pay him back.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Nami blinked, and turned her head to the side. No one on the bus really liked conversing with others; not that there were a lot of people riding the bus. Aside from Nami, there were four other people. The person sitting next to her, she found, was the same person who had given her her phone back earlier that day.

The man with the strange red hair. Upon closer inspection, she realized that he had a scar over his right eye.

"Yes?" She stated, more than asked.

"Well I couldn't help but notice the brooding look on your face. I really wanted to know what had a beautiful woman such as yourself feeling so distressed." The man gave her a kind smile; however, Nami wasn't about to fall for his scheme.

He looked to be the type of man who would lure women in with his charming smile, and soothing voice, but Nami was no foolish woman dammit!

"It's none of your business." She icily stated.

"Woah, did I offend you?" He put his hands up. "I'm so very so-"

"I'd appreciate it if you cease all conversation with me. If all you want to do is make small talk then sorry, I'm not your girl."

"I see." The red haired man nodded, still giving her a small smile. To her surprise, he remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

* * *

They smirked at her.

She made her way through the sketchy alley with her head held high. Not one of these men were about to see her tremble in fear. She'd show all of them _true_ pain one day.

The men began whistling and catcalling her. Their eyes roamed her body as if she were a mere object. But she knew they wouldn't do a damn thing; and if they tried she wouldn't let them. There was one treasure she planned on protecting for as long as she was under Arlong's wing.

"Looks like little red is back." One of the men sneered at her.

"She thinks she's so _big_ and _bad_." Another one stated, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where is he?" She monotonously asked, glaring at the men around her. "Huh? Nobody gonna give me a damn answer?"

"Errr, Nami!" A tall man with skin that was almost a pink color and white hair in a strange updo stepped from the shadows. He had a tattoo on his forehead, one that looked similar to the sun.

"Hatchan." Nami nodded at him.

"Arlong is out. He said you could give me the money and he'll get it when he comes here." The nervous man explained to her.

Nami eyed him for a moment before nodding her head slowly. "Fine. Here." She handed him the money, and he eagerly took it.

"Hey Nami, Arlong wants you to translate this." Hatchan handed her some papers with words scribbled on it in Swedish. "From what our spies have gathered, these are some of the messages the enemies have been exchanging. But it's in Swedish, as well as a bit of French. Arlong asks that you hurry."

Nami glanced at the papers in annoyance. She then began translating the words as she read. The men were surprised at first, but then they quickly scrambled for paper and pencil. They then began writing down everything Nami translated. Once she was finished, she looked up and saw some of the men looking at her in slight awe. Others were already used to this, and began to compare notes.

"Am I done here?" Nami asked Hatchan, who was reading over his own notes.

Hatchan nodded quickly. "Yes...thank you, Nami."

Hatchan was the only person who ever thanked her for her services. Arlong would only give her a cruel smirk, Kuroobi would flat out glare at her, and Chew never did care.

Nami gave him a nod before swiftly leaving. _'Now I'm off to the grocery store, and then home..'_

Little did Nami know that she was being followed. Though he didn't see everything, the green haired man did see her walk out of a very sketchy alley.

He wondered just what kind of person she had become.

* * *

Nami went through a list of items she and Nojiko needed in her head. Since _he_ was just an asshole, and forced Nami and Nojiko to pay him nearly all their money, the girls were pretty broke. Meaning that when Nami walked in the store, she didn't come in to buy a lot of items; she was hoping that she could afford the items she _did_ want to buy.

"More bread.." She murmured to herself, grabbing some bread off one of the shelves. "Shampoo, hmm...maybe some eggs."

Nami continued to make her way throughout the store. The short, orange-haired woman had been minding her own business, examining some shampoo bottles, when all of a sudden a man rushed towards her as fast as he could. He didn't see her, and she didn't see him; but they still collided, their foreheads bumping into each other. She yelped in surprise, while the random man groaned. Quickly, he pushed himself from the ground and continued to run. Security guards where chasing after him; it seemed as though he was just a burglar.

But Nami was still on the ground, reeling from the shock. Her skull felt as if it had been cracked open. Memories flooded her mind, but just fragments; there were people who came to mind that she didn't recognize and people that she did recognize. Nami held her head in agony; the memories were hitting her like a storm, both good and bad. Her ears felt as if they were ringing, and her vision became a little blurry.

 _"Nami!"_

Who was that?

 _"Nami, come play with us!"_

That voice sounded so familiar..

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"Young miss? Can you hear me?"

Nami slowly came back to reality, breathing heavily as she did. She blinked her eyes and slowly looked up. There were people staring at her with concern and pity.

She _abhorred_ it. She slowly stood up, taking deep breaths as she gathered all the items she had dropped. "I'm fine. That man just gave me a bit of a scare is all."

"I'm so sorry to have caused you this inconvenience." A man who looked to be the manager of the store, since his name tag had the words "Hi, my name is Kaoru and I am the manager" on it. "Please, since you seem to have been a bit injured I will let you have all those items for free."

Nami blinked in slight surprise before nodding her(still hurting) head. "Thank you very much."

"Do you need to go to the hospital? You two clashed heads pretty hard." A random woman asked her, to which Nami replied by shaking her head no.

"Then let me put your items into a bag for you." The manager said kindly, and Nami followed after him.

* * *

"So you're at home, safe and sound right?"

Nami was sitting on her twin sized bed, trying to finish some of her math homework while talking to her sister at the same time. She had managed to make it home just a little after 7:20. She decided not to tell Nojiko about what had transpired at the store. She didn't her worrying anymore.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you, aren't you supposed to be working?" Nami asked her, biting the eraser on her pencil thoughtfully.

"I can't call to check in on my little sis~?"

"Whatever. Listen, this weekend I'll be a little busy. My history teacher gave out a group project, and I have to work with two very strange people indeed."

"Why do you say that they're strange?"

"Well, one of my partners, a girl, she seems to be a nice person. But…" Nami sighed softly. "We got some new students today….apparently they are famous actors and one of them is my partner. He's incredibly annoying."

"What's his name?"

"Luffy."

Nami waited for her sister to give some sort of response, to laugh at his silly name or to ask another question, but instead Nami got a long pause. It was weird.

"Nojiko?"

"Yeah, listen I gotta go. Bye Nami, sweet dreams! I love you!" The call ended before Nami could even reply.

She sat on her bed staring incredulously at her phone before sighing. _"Godnatt."*_

* * *

* _Godnatt- Goodnight in Swedish._

 **Who's this green haired guy stalking Nami? Who's this red haired man that Nami's now had two interactions with on the bus? Tbh this is my longest chapter yet. Soo I hope that it was a good one, I really wanted it to be different from the other ones.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	6. Not Your Average Announcment

**Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Saturday _had_ been going smoothly. She had woken up, brushed her teeth, put some clothes on, and had waved goodbye to Nojiko as she caught the bus to work.

Work had been going smoothly. Cavendish had gotten into an argument with only three customers, Baby Five managed to hold up the line twice because of a compliment a customer gave her, and Bartolomeo had argued with Cavendish no more than two times.

All was well, until the man who had been on her conscious entered the building, the usual wide grin on his face, followed by his green haired companion and Vivi.

They walked up to the counter without a care in the world. There weren't a lot of people in the shop, and the few people that were in there didn't pay them much mind.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy grinned.

"Welcome to-"

"Are you busy tomorrow? I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and my friends. They all miss you a lot!" Luffy interrupted her.

Nami bristled. "If you aren't here to order anything, then leave." She said.

"Awe, don't be like that Nami!" Luffy whined.

"Will you at least consider coming with us?" Vivi asked. "I don't know you very well, but Luffy and the others seem to admire you a lot. And they aren't bad people, don't worry."

"Nami, darling, you should go!" Cavendish sat on the counter and flipped his long, blonde hair. "You never do anything else anyway! You're always moping which is incredibly unattractive for a beautiful girl such as yourself!"

"Yeah, what Cabbage said!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Cabbage? Who the hell is Cabbage?" Cavendish narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Eh? Are you stupid? Your name tag clearly says Cabbage!" Luffy replied, looking at him as if he were an idiot.

"The only idiot here is you! My name tag says Cavendish! A beautiful name for a beautiful person such as myself! Can you read?"

"CAVENDISH DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO LUFFY-SENPAI LIKE THAT!"

' _Oh here we go…'_

Cavendish glared at Bartolomeo, who was giving Luffy a dreamy smile.

"What do you want, you annoying ape?"

"You need to learn to not talk to Luffy-Senpai like that! He's a famous actor, he's starred in exactly 9 movies and has played a role in 7 tv shows, as well as 4 commercial breaks. He-"

"Will you just shut the fuck up, you stalker!" Cavendish cut him off.

While they were arguing, and Luffy was laughing at the argument, Zoro turned to Nami with a serious look.

"Look, we can't force you to go. If you wanna stay here and not talk to any of us, then fine. I'll just ask one more time...do you wanna come with us?"

Nami had never been offered to go anywhere and have fun. At least she hadn't be offered such a suggestion in a long time. The way that these people acted made her feel warm, maybe even a little safe. She didn't know what to say; her motto had always been to push people away, to keep people at arms length. But for some reason, she felt that she couldn't abide by her own rules today

 _"Why are you so stubborn? Fine...I'll go with you."_

 _"Yay! Nami-Swan is coming with us!"_

Nami blinked, wondering where those voices had all of a sudden come from. It was hard to place those voices, but she knew that one of them was hers. The other one sounded familiar, but only slightly. Whatever the case, the voices made her all of a sudden want to go with Luffy even more. Which, to her, was very strange.

 _'Just this once. I'll be selfish just this once.'_ She thought to herself. _'After that, there will be no other times.'_

"Fine." Nami sighed softly, her voice stopping all arguments. "I'll go...but only if Cavendish and Bartolomeo can go too!"

She did consider those two to be her...somewhat companions. And she felt that if anyone tried to hurt her, those two would definitely have her back. They did help her fight off a group of thugs who were trying to steal her purse, once.

"I-I get to hang out with Luffy-Senpai?" Bartolomeo's eyes shone. "And Zoro-Senpai and all my other senpais? This is a dream come true!" His eyes began to water, and he slumped to the ground with a dazed look on his face.

Cavendish rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever. I don't like the idea of hanging out with barbaric monkeys like him." He poked Luffy's cheek. "But I don't have any other plans."

"Yosh! New friends!" Luffy grinned. "I can't wait for you guys to meet the entire crew!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"I can't wait either!" Exclaimed Bartolomeo, who also put his fist into the air.

Suddenly, the door to the store opened and everyone could hear the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Nami, Cavendish, and Bartolomeo instantly froze; hearing the clicking of those heels could only mean that the boss was in.

"Eh? Why's everyone so quiet? You're acting like somebody important walked in." Luffy laughed.

"That's because somebody important did just walk in, you idiot!" Cavendish and Nami whispered to him fiercely, slapping the air.

Their boss strode towards the counter with confident steps. Her long, pink hair flowed behind her. Her eyes, so dark they were nearly violet, were narrowed as she examined the scene before her. Once she reached the counter, she put her hands on her hips and looked at each of her employees.

"Hina-Senpai! Good morning!" The three employees said cheerily.

Hina gave them a slight nod. "I came by to give you three some great news. If you see Baby Five and Nojiko, tell them as well. We're moving the shop to a much bigger place where there will be more customers and more pay. You guys will also be having a new boss."

"You're not gonna be our boss anymore?"

"I am. You will just have two bosses." Hina paused and glanced over at the actors and Vivi. "What are these idiots doing here?"

"Hina!" Luffy grinned. "How ya been?"

"We are not buddies, so do not talk to me in such a formal way."

"Shishishi!"

"Zoro, I see you've still got that bad habit of looking like a grouch. Just like your father."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You guys know each other?" Nami asked in confusion.

"She's my dad's girlfriend." Was all Zoro said.

"Anyway, I will be taking my leave now." The pink haired beauty gazed at Nami for a second longer before leaving. "Nami, the next time you come to work I..as well as the other boss...we'd like to have a chat with you."

And she was gone, leaving Nami to stare after her in confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update a little sooner. I had already written this chapter long ago, I was just a bit nervous about posting it because it's honestly not one of my best chapters. But I'll try to make it up with my next chapter..hopefully xD.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, seriously it makes me so happy to know that people actually like this story! I'll try to update a bit faster next time. Uh so please leave a review!**


	7. Not Your Average Group Study

**A/N: Hey guys! Soo I know that this update is pretty late. I hadn't expected to update so late, but the wifi as well as my phone has been off for a couple of weeks, and my uncle had been in the hospital for a short amount of time. (He is okay now, though.)**

 **I just want to say that I'm definitely not giving up on this story, I do plan on completing it, and if things go the way I'm planning then there will probably be about 20 chapters. So yeah, stay tuned guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece because I am not Eiichiro Oda….or am I? Dundundun….dundun.**

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, and Vivi stuck around until the end of Nami's shift. Once she had finished getting dressed back into her long sleeved, light blue jean shirt, black leggings, and flats, Nami waved goodbye to Cavendish and Bartolomeo before walking with the actors.

"Nami, where ya going?" Luffy asked as she began to walk away from the store.

"Aren't we going to Vivi's house?" Nami asked in confusion.

"Yeah. In that." Luffy pointed to a black limousine. Nami briefly wondered how she had missed it.

"You guys own a limousine?" Nami asked in awe. _'This means that they're loaded, doesn't it? Which makes sense, since they are incredibly famous actors..I can steal some of their money…'_

For some reason, Nami found herself not wanting to steal any of their money. And that was strange, because she had never given it a second thought when she robbed any other person of their wallet.

"It's actually mine." Vivi said, giving her a small smile.

 _'She's loaded too!'_

"Hello." A man with brown hair, black eyes, and two purple lines running down his face said as he opened the door for them.

Nami blinked, still in awe, and slid in after Vivi. Luffy and Zoro followed suit. The man then shut the door, and was in the front seat driving within seconds.

"You're rich?" Nami asked Vivi.

The blue haired girl laughed. "Yeah. Well, my dad is a very important person."

"I see." Nami nodded slowly.

"So Nami! Where have you been all these years! I've been looking for you for such a long time!" Luffy exclaimed, causing Nami to look at him with confusion and exasp.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She asked.

"Don't you remember? We grew up together. You, me, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji. We grew up in that town called Cocoyashi!"

Nami's eyes widened a fraction. If he knew where she had lived before moving to a bigger city, then everything he said before really was true. "Really? Well then how come I don't remember you?"

Luffy shrugged. "I dunno! But it's great to see you again! It's been uh...how many years uh..seven plus three...carry the two?"

"Ten years you idiot." Zoro stated, and Luffy nodded happily.

"Right!"

"Ten years? So we were seven when we last saw each other, huh?" Nami frowned. "So maybe it was because of _that_ …"

"Because of what?"

"Nothing." Nami said quickly. "So, how do you guys know Vivi? I mean you seem to be really well acquainted."

"Luffy and the others helped me fight against a man named Crocodile, who tried to take down my father's company." Vivi explained. "Believe it or not, Luffy and the others are really strong. It was incredibly hard, since Crocodile had managed to trick everyone into believing he was a good guy, and a lot of people got hurt. Everyone risked their lives, and to that I'm very grateful. And we did it!" She smiled fondly.

Her smile made Nami feel slightly jealous. She was so lucky to have friends who would go so far as to risk their lives just for one person. Nami could never even dream of having such a thing. Nobody would help her or her sister. They were on their own.

"Nami? You alright?" Vivi asked.

"Of course." Nami pointed at Zoro. "What's he gonna be doing? Doesn't he have his own group?"

"I do, but the people in my group are incredibly annoying. Two fangirls. I'll work with them some other time." Zoro replied.

Nami nodded, and spent the rest of the ride listening to Luffy chatter on excitedly.

* * *

"This place is...is huge! Is this really your house?" Nami asked, staring at the tall building.

It was large, to put it simply. It had fancy gates that led to it, cleanly cut grass, and everything.

"Yup!" Vivi smiled at her. "You should come over more often! It'd be nice to have more girls around!"

"I'm only here for this group project." Nami instantly replied.

"Awe, come on Namiii." Luffy whined as they entered the building. "You shouldn't be so..so tight all the time! I remember how loud you used to be! You used to yell at us all the time!"

Nami decided not to answer him. Instead she turned to Vivi with an expectant look on her face. "How would you like to go about presenting facts about our chosen historical person?"

"Namiii, don't ignore meeee." Luffy whined.

"I was thinking we could do a four minute movie. It shouldn't be very hard." Vivi replied.

"Namiiiii."

"Then let's get started researching her." Nami awkwardly sat down on the large couch, and Vivi sat beside her. Luffy chose to sit next to Nami. Zoro had decided that whatever they were talking about was boring, and wandered off.

Vivi pulled out her laptop and typed in a few key letters before she grinned. "The story of the pirate known as Ann...she's truly something else."

"What's so interesting about her?" Luffy asked boredly.

"Welllll… since the 1500s wasn't a very developed time, there are no pictures of her. But there are plenty of drawings, and….she looks a lot like Nami!"

"Eh?" Nami took the laptop from Vivi, and she and Luffy both glanced at the picture of Ann.

The drawing was very detailed, which surprised Nami a bit. The girl in the drawing stared back at Nami and Luffy, with a stern expression on her face. To Nami, it was like looking at a drawing of herself. The girl's hair was shorter, and the drawing wasn't colored, but that's where the differences ended.

"Wow, she does look like you, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Says here that her village was burned to the ground by a group of pirates. Hmm..why would she join a pirate crew then? You'd think that she would harbor some hatred towards them.." Vivi said, scratching her head.

Nami didn't know what to say. The fact that she and Ann closely resembled each other was nothing more than a mere coincidence, right? And her background, it slightly resembled Nami's own past. The orange haired girl still couldn't shake the eerie feeling she had. Strange things were happening to her left and right, and Nami couldn't help but notice that it had all started with the sudden appearance of Luffy and his friends.

"Nami, remember that time when we all tried to draw each other?" Luffy suddenly asked her, drawing her out of her slight state of shock.

She turned to him and blinked.

"Wh-" All of a sudden she felt as if she had been hit in the head by a dozen bricks. She gasped in shock and pain, putting her hand onto her chest.

* * *

 _An annoyed kid, who looked like a younger version of Luffy to Nami, leaned against the windowsill in a small bedroom. It was pouring hard outside._

 _"Siiigh. I'm hungryyyy." The Luffy-look alike groaned once more, still staring outside the window._

 _"Hey, idiot, quit your sighing." A boy with blonde hair, sitting next to Nami,said, glaring at him. "Nobody wants to hear it."_

 _"But I'm soo booored." Luffy complained. "And hungryyyyy."_

 _"So are we. So why don't we just go outside and play in the rain?" A boy with green hair, who resembled a younger Zoro, voiced his thoughts from his position in the corner of the room._

 _"No way!" Nami said. "I'm not about to get my dress dirty playing with you idiots in the rain!"_

 _Zoro snorted. "So girly.."_

 _"I might be a girl, but I can still kick your butt!" Nami growled, raising a threatening fist._

 _"Nami-Swan is so cute when she's angry~!" The blonde haired boy swooned._

 _"Guys, there's no need for violence! I have an idea! Why don't we all try drawing each other?" A boy with a strangely long nose stated, nervously glancing between Nami and Zoro._

 _"That sounds booooring!" Luffy groaned. "And I'm still hun-"_

 _"Shut up!" Everyone said in unison, slapping the air._

* * *

"Nami! You okay?"

"Hey, you look pretty tired, did you get enough sleep?"

"Nami?"

The orangette blinked- as quick as her mini migraine came, it left and she was brought back to reality. Vivi and Luffy were looking at her with concerned expressions. Even Zoro had an eyebrow raised, staring at her with a small hint of concern.

 _'What the hell was that?'_

"Ah, I'm fine." Nami replied, stuttering a bit.

"You sure? You need any water?" Vivi asked.

Luffy took Nami's hand in his. "If you need anything just tell me, Nami." He stated seriously.

His gaze was so penetrating, that Nami almost spilled her secrets to him. She was almost completely entranced, and her heart felt as if it were skipping a few beats. She felt herself never wanting to leave his gaze….

Then, all of a sudden, her phone rang. She looked away from Luffy and down at her phone. "Err, sorry I have to take this." She told them, before standing and walking into what seemed to be a hallway.

Taking out her phone, she visibly paled at the Caller ID.

 _AG._

 _Arlong._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **And thank you so much to all who have reviewed and favorited this story, it makes me so very happy to receive support from you guys!**


	8. Not Your Average Phone Call

**Disclaimer: One Piece still isn't owned by me.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Oh, hey! It's been awhile since we last talked, how are you?" Nami said as soon as she answered the phone, her voice sugary sweet.

It was code of course. It meant that she was in a populated place, and that uttering his name or discussing anything to do with his gang meant that she would be in _deep_ shit.

"Nami, you _adorable_ little thing…" His voice made her shudder in fear. "Do you not realize that I have eyes everywhere?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked in irritation, leaning against the blue painted wall.

"You are currently inside the Nefeltari mansion, am I right?"

The orangette's eyes widened. She was inside _the_ Nefeltari mansion? One of the most elite and prestigous families in the world?

Nami glanced at her surroundings, noticing quite a number of portraits of people lining the walls. She stood up straight, and looked at the wall she had been leaning against; and hanging against the wall was a picture frame of Nefeltari Cobra, smiling with his arm around the waist of a woman with long, blue hair and big, black eyes. In her arms was a baby, who was crying.

 _"Monkey D. Luffy, **Nefeltari Vivi** , and Nami...will all be working together in a group."_

How could she have missed that detail before? And no wonder Vivi had looked so familiar to her!

"How did you know?" She asked him.

"I have eyes everywhere." He replied mysteriously, to which she scowled and growled.

"So what of it?"

"I hope you weren't planning on betraying me." Arlong said, and she could practically hear his smirk. "That would be very...very...bad."

"I'm not doing anything to betray you." She hissed, lowering her voice in case the others would try to listen in. "I'm just doing a stupid group project for school."

"And it requires you to be there?"

"One of my partners is his daughter!"

"Oh? Well Nami, that gives me an _interesting_ idea. Why don't you and I strike another deal? One that I'm _sure_ you'll like a lot better than our current one." He laughed, a sound that was _not_ pleasing to her ears.

She didn't know whether or not to ask about this new deal. Their current one was for her to make enough money to save her village. Her village, where there were so many innocent people being held against their will. A place that no longer welcomed outsiders.

 _The place where that special person was born, and where that special person died._

They had to pay in exchange for their lives, until Nami was able to get the money necessary to set them all free. She and Nojiko weren't an exception to that rule; they still had to pay, just a lot less.

But that wasn't everything; to Arlong, Nami was incredibly valuable. She spoke four languages, and could make extremely accurate maps of places where Arlong and his gang could hide out. Her maps had also, on more than one occasion, helped Arlong's crew find and destroy rival gangs.

Nami was incredibly proud of her ability to make such accurate maps, and speak different languages; she was not proud of the fact that she had played a hand in helping Arlong in his cruel deeds.

"You've gone quiet. Very unusual for a feisty woman such as yourself. But know that this deal could very well mean the freedom of your people." Arlong's snide voice cut into her thoughts.

"Really? So what do you propose?" She asked, cursing herself for sounding so wary and afraid.

"Oh, I think it would be better for us to talk in person. Who knows who could be listening in on our conversation~?"

"Fine! I'll be _there_ at five!"

"You will be here at six. Don't get too demanding, _Nami_." He snarled, causing her to pale in fear. "Goodbye."

And with that, the conversation was over. Nami leaned against the wall once more, trying to figure out what she was going to do.

Everything was fine and not at all complicated until Luffy showed up. It seemed as though the boy just _wanted_ her life to be more of a living hell than it already was. And she still didn't quite understand the little episode she had a few moments ago.

 _'Get a grip, Nami!'_ She thought to herself. _'You need to stop being so weak!'_

As she was giving herself a pep talk, one of the many doors to the hallway opened and three curious heads popped out.

"Um, Nami? Are you sure you're alright?" Vivi asked, trying, but failing, to catch her eyes. Nami still couldn't believe that the girl came from such a prestigious family.

"Yeah, you sounded really mad at whoever it was you were talking on the phone with!" Luffy loudly said, to which Vivi and Zoro gave him a whack on the head.

"Idiot! You weren't supposed to tell her we were trying to listen!" Zoro yelled, his fangs baring out comically.

"Whoops! Shishishi!"

"Zoro...you just gave us away." Vivi sweatdropped.

Nami sighed. "Listen," She began, catching everyone's attention, "I...I really don't feel at my best right now. I promise that we will get on this project, but right now I need some rest."

"O-Of course!" Vivi nodded. "You can sleep here if you want, we have plenty of guest rooms! Or you can stay in my room, it'll be like a sleepover! And if you start feeling up to it, we could finally get to know each other and become friend-"

"No!" Nami shouted, causing the three to jump in shock. "No I...I want to go home. I'll call my sister and have her pick me up."

"...If that's what you want." Vivi said sadly, making Nami feel guilty. But the orangette knew she couldn't afford friends. They would only make things much more complicated.

"Thank you. Um, could you please show me the way out? I don't know my way arou-"

"Nami!" Luffy's loud voice suddenly interrupted her, causing her to nearly drop her phone. He stared into her eyes, and she found herself frozen to the spot, like earlier. "If there's anything you ever need help with..just come to me. Okay?" He gave her a smile, but it was different from his usual goofy one.

Why is it that the way he looked at and spoke to her made her feel butterflies in her stomach?

She gulped. "T-Thank you." She then looked at Vivi. "So, the front door..?"

"Before you go, I'd like your number. S-So we can call and talk about the project." Vivi said, holding out her phone.

"Alright." Nami bit her lip and took Vivi's phone, typing in her phone number and setting her contact name to 'Nami'.

"There," She gave the phone back to Vivi. "Now-"

"I'll show her the way out." Zoro said. "I wanna have a conversation with Nami, by myself."

"Err- but Zoro, you-"

"Let's go." Zoro grabbed Nami, gently, by the arm and led her away from the others. He led her back into the living room and towards another door. Luffy and Vivi followed after them.

"Bye Nami! Feel better!" Luffy smiled and waved at her, and Nami made sure to avoid his gaze.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest." Vivi added, before the door was shut in their faces.

It was then that Nami found herself in the middle of yet another long hall, with Roronoa Zoro...all on her own.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted this chapter to reveal some things, but not exactly everything. So I hope that this small revealing of Nami's past helps keep readers motivated to continue reading. I don't want this story to lose it's charm.**

 **That being said, please review! I don't mind all these alerts from you guys following the story, but I would also like a bit of constructive criticism. That would really help me a lot. So please review. And bye! Hehe.**


	9. Not Your Average Conversation

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

The silence between Nami and Zoro was most definitely not a comfortable one. Nami would have probably been fine with the silence, welcomed it even, if it weren't for the fact that the swordsman was staring at her, and that _he wasn't showing her how to get out of the building._

And Nami didn't know how to initiate conversation with the man. It wasn't that she was afraid of him; it was just that she felt awkward around him. She had dealt with plenty of awkward situations, but this one really took the cake. The green haired man was just standing there, arms crossed, looking as if he wanted _her_ to start the conversation.

So she decided to take the lead.

"Are we going to-"

"What kind of business have you been involved in, lately?" He cut her off, his eyes hard and narrow.

Nami raised an orange eyebrow. What was his problem? "None of yours." She retorted. "And besides, I really would like some fresh air, as well as to call my sister. We're wasting time."

Zoro began walking, and without looking back at her said "Don't think that just because Luffy thinks you're innocent means I do as well. I know that you're involved in something you shouldn't be involved in."

Nami followed after him, and they turned a corner. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing in particular."

Her eyes narrowed as they rounded another corner. She decided that she didn't like this Zoro guy. He was much too nosy for his own good.

"So-"

"Except that I saw you walk into a dark alley, late one night." He casually stated, as the two rounded yet a corner.

His words nearly made her stop walking. He had seen her walk into that alley? She didn't think anyone had seen her! Her stealthy skills were getting rusty if this idiot could notice her sneaking around.

"I'm just warning you now..if you do anything to hurt Luffy or the others, then there will be consequences." He put a lot of emphasis on the word _consequences_.

Nami snorted. "You think I want to hang around you lot? You're all incredibly annoying. I'm just trying to get a good grade on a project. I hate it as much as you do. And I don't recall going into any alley. You must have mistook me for another person." The words spilling out of her mouth weren't 100% true. She did find them to be annoying, or moreso Luffy, but she didn't _hate_ being around them. The two rounded yet another corner.

 _'Seriously, how many damn corners are there?'_

There was a long pause, and Nami wondered if he would see through her little lies.

"Whatever. Just remember what I said." Zoro replied.

Nami only rolled her eyes. This man was trouble, that was for sure.

* * *

This man was trouble _indeed._

"Do you even know your way out of this place? Idiot!" Nami growled, as the two stopped in front of yet another dead end.

"Shut up! I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"So then how come this is the third time we've run into a dead end, huh?"

"You were the one who suggested we take a right!" He turned and glared at her, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Yes, and for some reason instead of going to the right you went to the _left_!" She snapped back, putting her hands on her hips and glaring back up at him. She would _not_ be intimidated by him, even if their height difference was very obvious.

"Oh shut it, witch!"

"Witch?!" Nami looked appalled. "If I'm a witch, then you're a...a...a moron!"

Zoro snorted. "Clever comeback."

"Yeah, cause you are one!" She growled in reply. The two stood there, in a heated glaring competition, for a good three minutes before an awkward cough was heard. The two broke eye contact, and saw the strange man from earlier, with purple, symmetrical lines going down his face, standing there awkwardly.

"If you two so wish it, I will escort you out." The man said politely.

"Yes please, because this _moron_ " She pointed a finger at a scowling Zoro "Doesn't know what the heck he's doing!"

"Witch.." He replied, though the insult wasn't laced with anger.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Please follow me." The man bowed and began walking in the other direction, Nami and Zoro following after him.

The walk was a slightly short, and silent one. Still, it gave Nami a little time to ponder a few things in her head. Like why Arlong was all of a sudden so _interested_ in the Nefeltari family. She knew the man was a crazy, ruthless bastard, but what if he was planning some type of strike against the family? It was an unspoken rule to never go against the most Elite families in the world; even the most idiotic of people knew to never stir up trouble with the family. So what did the conniving _fish_ _face_ want?

And then there was this whole business with Luffy. Before he came into her life, she had been able to keep a low profile at school, keep a decent job at a decent paying smoothie shop, and lived as normal a life as she could when there was a power hungry man watching her _every_ move.

But now that Luffy had come into her life, she had become the very object of rumors. Honestly, high schoolers were the worst whisperers. It didn't help that every time they whispered something to each other, they would stop and glance at _her_. Idiots.

And she kept having strange episodes. The one she had on Vivi's couch had been the strongest so far. And Nami was no idiot; she knew that it was a flashback to the past, if only for a brief moment. Before, she had been skeptical about Luffy and his friends knowing her in the past, but now she felt that he was probably right. They probably did know her as a child. Maybe they were old friends.

But that meant nothing to her now. Nami didn't have _friends_. She had herself, her sister, and innocent people to save. Besides, that stupid green haired _jerk_ was onto her. She would have to tread carefully around him.

"I knew we should have kept going straight." Zoro's deep voice broke her from her thoughts, and she looked up.

Nami was flabbergasted when all they had to do was go straight down the hallway that led to a dead end, turn left, and there was the exit. Down the hallway was a set of large, brown doors Nami remembered walking through to enter the building. She couldn't believe she had missed it before; usually her sense of direction was 100% accurate if she _did say so herself_. They must have been arguing so much, that she hadn't even kept track of where they were going!

"If you knew that we should have gone straight, why didn't you say so? Moron!" Nami growled.

"We were close." Zoro told her, smirking slightly. She rolled her eyes in reply.

"Whatever, I remember how to get here now without your help." Nami turned the the man who had been quiet the entire time. "Thank you uhh…"

"My apologies, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Pell." He bowed politely. "Pleasure to meet you."

Nami nodded at him, giving Zoro a look that obviously said 'This is how you're supposed to treat a lady, you oaf.'

"My name is Nami." She supplied.

Pell's lips twitched a bit, and Nami couldn't tell if he was about to smile or about to frown. "I know your name already."

Pell opened one of the large doors, and held it open for her. The cool autumn air made its way into the hall. "It was a pleasure having you over."

Zoro snorted, saying something along the lines of _'Was it really?_ ' and ' _Damn witch..'_

"Would you like for me to accompany you outside?" Pell asked politely.

Nami stepped outside the door and smirked. "Nah. Thank you. I look forward to coming back." She stated, smirking at Zoro as the door slowly shut. The green haired man only glared back at her.

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

"Nojiko? Can you come get me?" Nami asked, examining the well cut bushes on either side of Vivi's porch...if the twenty steps leading up to the wide area could be considered one.

" _What? Aren't you with your friends, doing a group study?"_

"They aren't my friends." Nami quickly stated, rolling her eyes. "And I don't feel well, so I wanna go home."

 _"Fine. I'll come get you. Boss Hina won't be happy to know that I'm ditching work for a minute to pick your ass up."_

"I love you too, _storasyster_ ~*." Nami replied, rolling her eyes once more.

 _"Where did you say you were?"_

"...The Nefeltari mansion." Nami replied.

 _"...THE WHAT?"_

"One of my partners is Nefeltari Vivi, the only daughter of the family. Look, just come pick me up. I'm sure you know where it is."

 _"Oh Nami, you always manage to find yourself in the strangest of situations."_ Nami heard her sister sigh over the phone. " _I'll be there in about ten minutes."_

Nami sighed in relief. "I'll see you when you get here."

The line went dead.

* * *

* _Storasyster- Big sister in Swedish_

 **A/N: Not my best chapter, haha. There will definitely be some action in the next chapter, just you wait dear readers! And thank you for those who have added this story to their favorites! It makes me very happy haha! I just wish you guys would leave a review, I need to know what you think about this story!**

 **Honestly, it's been a bit rough for me to write this story. Not because I don't know how it'll end, but because I'm losing interest in One Piece in general. Well maybe not losing interest...I've just found it to be rather dull lately. Not even Chopper's adorable face could change this feeling, at least not currently. So that's part of the reason why I'm not updating so fast anymore. A bit of a lack of interest. I'll try to keep updating this story though!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	10. Not Your Average Car Accident

**Disclaimer: Is this necessary?**

* * *

"Nojiko, can we stop for candy at the store on Alabasta Rd? It's really cheap."

Nojiko raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn to look at her sister; she kept her eyes on the road.

"Uh...why?"

"Because I want some."

"...Whatever."

When the blue haired woman picked Nami up from the mansion, she found that her sister was strangely quiet. It wasn't like the silence was awkward, but usually she and Nami would at least talk about _something_. Anything to make it seem as if their lives were normal, and that they weren't forced into joining a gang.

But nearly halfway through their journey home, Nojiko heard her sister speak in a voice that sounded so childish that she began to wonder if an alien had come and abducted her precious sister. Nojiko inwardly sighed. It was probably due to the fact that she had been around Luffy for a while.

It had been nine years since Nami and Luffy met, nine years since the death of their beloved mother, and nine years since this whole thing started. Nojiko couldn't help but wonder what kind of life they would have lived had Arlong not intervened. Maybe Luffy and Nami would finally fall in love or something.

The boy was special to Nami, even if Nojiko knew her sister didn't remember him. Nojiko remembered that it was always Luffy who cheered Nami up when she was sad, and it was usually Luffy who would pull Nami into some childish scheme that would most definitely get them both into trouble. He brought out a side of Nami that Nojiko hadn't seen in awhile. She missed that childish, fun loving side of Nami.

"So, anything interesting happen?" Nojiko causally asked, slowing down the vehicle as they approached a red light.

Nami was quiet for a moment, before she gave her response. "Not really. That Luffy guy is really annoying though. Vivi is..nice."

"I still can't believe that Cobra has a daughter your age. But I guess it really isn't our business what a famous man like him does." Nojiko stated, and Nami bobbed her head in agreement. It was silent again, and Nojiko didn't know what to do. She had the sneaking suspicion that Nami was hiding something from her, but she knew better than to pry. Nami would tell her what was wrong when she felt like it. That's what they always did.

The light flashed green, and the car rolled forward. Again, a silence settled over the sisters; both of them lost in thought.

Nojiko was having trouble trying to figure out what to do with her headache of a sister. She couldn't force Nami to remember some things, nor could she really tell her about the past she had forgotten. Nami would have to remember all on her own. Which Nojiko knew would be a tough feat. Especially since Nami was being more stubborn than usual, lately, and had refused to clue Nojiko in on anything.

 _'Then again...it's not like Nami is the only one keeping secrets…'_

Instantly, Nojiko felt a pang of guilt overwhelm her as they made a right turn. The things the blue haired woman had told a few certain people was something that would not only piss off Nami, but _Arlong_ as well, but Nojiko reminded herself that she was doing this for Nami and their hometown. She hated the fact that Nami's had to carry the weight of their entire hometown on her shoulders since she was eight. And Nojiko knew that while Nami appeared tough on the outside, she was breaking on the inside.

It pained her, to know that she couldn't break through the barrier Nami put up at times. But if there was one person who could break through that ice cold barrier, it was most definitely Monkey D. Luffy. Nojiko couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew Luffy would probably play a key role in everything that was to go down.

"Nojiko, you passed the store." Nami stated, breaking Nojiko from her thoughts.

"Whoops." Nojiko said sheepishly. "Sorry, I was focused on other things."

"Ugh, and I had just taken my seatbelt off to get out." Nami grumbled.

"Well hurry and put it back on. We'll just have to visit the one on Little Garden Avenue. It's the closest one."

"Alri-" Nami's words were cut off by what happened in the next few moments.

They were passing the traffic light, which was colored _green_. Somebody ran the traffic light that was _red_. Said someone's truck rammed into Nami and Nojiko's car. Everything probably would have been okay, had it not been for the fact that the car came at them at practically the speed of _light_ and was also a much bigger truck. Their car flipped over and rolled a few times.

Nojiko felt sick to her stomach, as she sat in the car now upside down. Blood spilled from her nose, and her mouth hung open as she tried to piece together what just happened. "Nami, you okay?" She tiredly asked, her voice all of a sudden feeling scratchy. When she didn't get a response, she turned her head to the side (with much effort) and was shocked to see her sister wasn't there.

"Nami?!" Instantly she panicked. "Where are you?!"

Nojiko's looked in front of her, and there she found her sister outside of the car. She was laying in front of the car, glass sticking out from her skin as she had most likely flown through the window shield. What scared Nojiko the most was that Nami wasn't moving. She didn't look to be breathing. Nojiko felt a mixture of emotions in that moment. The woman was so shocked and confused that she sat rooted to her spot, only staring at Nami's form with wide eyes.

 _ **"NAMI!"**_

* * *

 _Nami sat on her bed in the room she shared with Nojiko, coloring in a coloring book. She had never been more bored. There just wasn't anything to do. She did consider stealing a few books from a library, but she wondered if there were any left that she hadn't already read. And Nojiko was being mean and wouldn't play with her. She was too busy reading some stupid book._

 _The orangette looked up from her coloring book and childishly stuck her tongue out at her sister. Nojiko only rolled her eyes in reply._

 _"Nami, Nojiko, could you come here for a second?" The sound of her mother's voice, laced with familiar Swedish words, made Nami's eyes light up. Maybe she could ask her mom to take them shopping for new clothes?_

 _The two girls rushed into the small kitchen, and looked up at their mother; a beautiful woman with purple hair styled into a strange mohawk, grey eyes, and a cigarette in her mouth. She grinned down at them._

 _"I'm having company over. They're bringing kids over who are your age, so you won't be so bored." Their mother told them, before rubbing her cigarette onto the ash tray sitting on the counter._

 _"Really? I can't wait to meet them!" Nami said excitedly._

 _"Me too!" Nojiko stated._

 _"Nojiko, run up to the store and buy some salt. I'll be cooking tonight." Bellemere stated, handing the blue haired girl enough money to buy what she needed._

 _"Can I go too?" Nami asked._

 _"No, you might try to steal something and get caught. But unlike you...I don't get caught." Nojiko said, giving her sister a smug smirk._

 _Bellemere smacked them both on the head, ignoring their cries of 'Ow, Bellemere-San!' "Stealing is wrong, and neither of you will be doing any stealing. Besides, Nami, I have another job for you. I need for you to go outside and pick some flowers. You don't have to collect a lot, I just need some for tonight. There might be some on Genzo's lawn, so go there."_

" _Awe." Nami liked flowers, but her task sounded so boring. But then a light bulb went off in her head, and she realized how she could make flower picking a lot more fun. She would go to the pond, the one in the woods behind Genzo's house! There were always a lot of pretty flowers there; well, they were there whenever she went. The orangette nodded her head, and grabbed a basket from off the kitchen table._

 _"I'll gather the best flowers, Bellemere-San!" Nami stated, and Bellemere smiled down at her._

 _"Alright, now get to it you two. I've got a phone call to make." Bellemere stated, shooeing the girls out of the house._

 _"Alright sis, I'll see ya later. Don't do anything stupid." Nojiko laughed, turning and running in the direction of the store. Nami walked in the opposite direction, towards Genzo's house._

 _The town that she lived in, Cocoyashi, was incredibly small. So it was easy to find her way around town. She happily walked down the street, passing many small houses, and making sure to stay off of Mr Gaimon's grass. He always had a way of knowing who was and wasn't on his grass, even if he wasn't there to see it. She soon found that she was skipping, which was strange to her; it must mean that she was really excited to meet these newcomers._

 _When she got to Genzo's house, which was in the neighborhood behind hers, she found that his car wasn't in the driveway; meaning he wasn't home. Shrugging, Nami walked behind his house and stood in front of the woods._

 _Nami had only been here once, when she, Nojiko, and Bellemere went flower picking by the pond. Nami didn't really see anything special about the pond, but was fascinated by the wide variety of flowers._

 _The orangette made her way into the woods without a moment's hesitation._

 _"If I can memorize these woods, then I can make a sketch of the entire island!" Nami said aloud to herself, as she continued along a path._

 _She continued on her way, nearly at the pond by now, when she heard a loud scream. The seven year old froze, brown eyes darting from side to side as millions of questions raced through her mind. Where did that scream come from? Should she go check it out? Should she run_

 _Running seemed like the best option. With a quick nod, Nami turned and was prepared to run until a voice shouted "HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"_

 _He sounded as if he were drowning. Nami bit her lip. Play hero or let the idiot drown, whoever it was? Nami sighed and raced towards the pond._

 _Her eyes widened when she saw a boy in the pond, how old he was she couldn't tell because he was currently struggling to stay afloat. "Help!" He croaked once more, and Nami sighed. She took off her shoes and dove into the water._

 _The water wasn't very deep, though it wasn't very shallow either; Nami could see the bottom. The boy had sunk underwater, one hand tightly clutching a hat, while the other hand desperately reached out for the surface of the water. Nami swam towards him and grabbed his hand. She then pulled him upwards, and the two gasped for air as they resurfaced. She pushed him onto the grass as hard as she could; he was much heavier than he looked. Luckily for her, he managed to crawl his way onto land without much of her help. As he coughed and spit up some water, Nami laid down, on her stomach, in the grass._

 _Boy was she tired now. She couldn't believe that she had taken such a huge risk. And she had saved somebody's life!_

 _"Hey, hey orange haired girl!"_

 _Nami looked over, and was surprised to see the boy laying on his stomach beside her. He had jet black hair, still very wet, big, dark eyes, and a wide smile on his face. On his head was an old fashioned straw hat. For a moment, Nami couldn't talk; she was trapped in his eyes. There was something about them that made her want to never look away._

 _"Thanks for saving me!" He said, still smiling widely._

 _"Oh, uh-"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"It's-"_

 _"How old are you? You look like you're my age!"_

 _"Will you shut up and let me speak?!" Nami snapped, giving him a glare. This kid sure was talkative!_

 _He instantly shut his mouth and nodded, looking as if he was afraid of her._

 _"I'm Nami. And I'm seven." She stated, sitting up so that she was on her butt. "What's yours?"_

 _"Monkey D. Luffy!" He loudly proclaimed. "I'm six and a half! Shishishi!"_

 _What a strange laugh….._

* * *

Nami slowly began to regain conscious. She found that her whole body felt numb, and she couldn't really move. She wanted to know where she was, and why she was there.

She had a hard time opening her eyes. When she finally did manage to open them, she was blinded by an intense white light. She shut her eyes once more, with a groan.

 _'This bites…'_

"Nami?"

That voice was oh so familiar. She cracked her eyes open once more, and gazed into a familiar set of wide, black eyes.

"You're awake…" He whispered, reaching out to touch her face. She couldn't feel it though, since her body still felt numb. But she found that she still couldn't pull herself away from his eyes.

He pulled himself away first. For a moment the two sat there in complete silence. Nami stared at the wall, trying to sort through the jumble of thoughts in her head. She figured that she must be in a hospital. She remembered flying out of Nojiko's car and then blacking out.

But that wasn't all she remembered. And it seemed as if Luffy knew as well. He knew just by looking into her eyes; she most definitely remembered him.

It seemed like they sat there, in silence, for decades, before Luffy decided to finally speak up.

"Hey…" He said awkwardly, and with such a lack of confidence that she wondered if it was really him who said it.

"H-Hi.." She replied, just as awkwardly, and cursed herself for stuttering. Then again, what else could she tell the boy who told her he loved her when they were both seven? To the same boy who's smile made her heart skip a few beats, the same boy that she uttered the words "I hate you" to?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter omg. It feels like it took a few years but I did it. Congrats to me. Now we can get on with some things. As you can see, I know nothing about car accidents. So if that seemed like a really unrealistic scene...whoops. Sorry.**

 **Anyone ever check to see how many stories are published in the One Piece section of anime? 35.6K is the current amount. One Piece surpassed Death Note a few months ago, in number of stories published, and it seems as if it's trying to catch up to Gundam Wing/AC. Its getting there.**

 **Review, guys! I need your thoughts. And I can guarantee you that this story isn't getting updated unless it receives at least three more reviews. So, until next time~!**


	11. Not Your Average Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me.**

 **And so that no one is confused, the first part of this chapter takes place a little before Nami woke up from her dream.**

* * *

"When we were kids, we were practically inseparable."

Vivi sat beside Luffy, quietly, as they both watched Nami's sleeping form, still not believing that this happened. Vivi had gotten a call from Nojiko, Nami's sister apparently, and as soon as she found out the news she was quick to tell Luffy. Naturally, the usually silly boy had been quick to jump into his car and speed off towards the hospital without a second thought, Zoro surprisingly alongside him. Vivi had followed behind them in her limousine; Pell as the driver, of course.

When the trio arrived, demanding to see Nami, they met with a very surprised Nojiko. The blue haired woman had a bandaid on her nose, as well as a concussion, from what Vivi had grasped. Her eyes had silently roamed over each of their forms, and Vivi couldn't help but avert her eyes when they locked with Nojiko's.

"Er...when I got your call we couldn't help but rush down here to make sure you were both alright." Vivi had broken the silence, a bit nervously.

"...I see." Was all the other blue haired woman said.

"Can you show us where Nami is." Luffy more so stated than asked, his usually goofy face serious for once.

"She is currently asleep." Nojiko had replied, her eyes locking with his. "But I guess I can let you...she can only have two visitors at once though."

"I want to see her." Luffy stated.

Zoro had let out an annoyed sigh. "You'll see her, idiot. In fact, you and Vivi can go in first."

Vivi had then raised an eyebrow at the green haired man. While she didn't know a lot about him, she knew that he was once close to the orangette so why didn't he want to see her? He merely shook his head at her, silently telling her that he had his reasons. And so the group was led to where Nami was currently sleeping.

The orangette had bandages around her head, a bandaid on her nose and right cheek, and her left leg in a cast. Nami's right arm also had a bandage wrapped around it. Her hair was splattered around her, in some places looking a bit matted. Her arms were covered in band aids, and it looked as if she had a few stitches on her bottom lip. She was wearing the usual hospital gown patients had to wear. Needless to say, she didn't look her best.

Vivi and Luffy had sat to Nami's right, quietly, Luffy's hand grasping Nami's softly when he spoke.

"My dad had moved us to Cocoyashi, a tiny town inside of East Blue country, one summer. Something about a business trip. I don't remember. Shanks and Yasopp went with us, Yasopp bringing along Usopp. Zeff's restaurant, the Baratie, was quickly popping up in different places around the East Blue. So he came too, taking Sanji. And Zoro came just because."

Vivi continued to stay quiet, staring at Nami's sleeping form. It was rare that she ever heard the man speak so seriously, especially not about his past. Not to her anyway.

"When we got there, my dad let us run around free after getting settled in. We explored town a little bit...there wasn't a lot to see. Not until we found the woods behind the old man's house."

Luffy sat back in his chair, his eyes focusing on the ceiling as he let go of Nami's hand. They took on a faraway look.

"We went inside of it. Usopp was scared to do it, but we told him if he didn't he'd have to clean the bathroom as a chore for a whole two weeks. Everybody hates bathroom duty...its the nastiest chore. So he went with us.. shishishi."

Vivi sweatdropped. ' _What kind of stuff goes on in their bathroom? Boys..'_

"Anyway, Zoro got lost so we all split up. I was running around, minding my own business when I came across a huge wall...it was a dead end. But there was a pond there. Then a really cool fish hopped out! So I leaned over, trying to catch the fish when it came back out but I ended up falling into the pond! I almost died shishishi!"

Vivi sweatdropped once more. ' _He almost died over a fish..? Really?_ '

"But then Nami saved me. And soon after we became friends. And that's how we met."

"That sounds really sweet, Luffy." Vivi said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah! When we left the woods, I introduced her to Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro. At first her and Zoro didn't get along though. But I guess he warmed up to her. Dunno." He scratched his head.

It was quiet for a moment, until Luffy whispered "I don't know what happened to make her lose her memories...but I think something bad happened after we left that summer… I remember us getting into a big fight, but something probably happened after that." He hung his head. "I just want her to be okay.."

Vivi nodded sympathetically. "I understand, Luffy."

"Vivi...can you give me a moment...alone?" Luffy asked, finally glancing at her. Vivi nodded, quickly standing to her feet.

"Of course, Luffy. I'll be outside." She said, walking towards the door. "Tell me if you need me." She added before she exited the room.

Luffy sighed when Vivi left, slumping back in his chair. If only Vivi could help him with this mess. But he knew that only he could settle this with Nami.

And then she began to stir...

* * *

"..."

"..."

To Nami, the silence was nearly unbearable. She was used to the silence that would usually envelop Nojiko and herself. She was used to awkward, small conversations between herself and a classmate asking for a pencil. She was not, however, used to a silent Monkey D. Luffy.

For as long as she's known him, he was never one to stay silent. Even at night, when everyone was asleep his loud snores would practically shake the house. It was a wonder that she hasn't strangled him for waking her up so many times.

Well she had, but that's not the point here. The point was that the silence between them was very awkward, and she was not comfortable at all. But what to say? It had to be something that would initiate a smooth conversation, at least until Nojiko got back. Nothing too stupid, nothing too smart since this was _Luffy_ …

"You're an idiot." She blurted out before she could stop herself, her eyes widening. _'Dammit, me!'_

To her surprise, the boy began to loudly laugh. He laughed so hard that he held onto his stomach, tears rolling down his face. You ever meet someone who's laugh was so contagious that everyone around that person would start laughing as well, even if there wasn't anything funny? That was what being around Luffy was like in that moment. Nami began giggling, and then her giggling turned into full out laughter. The two had tears streaming down their faces; really, what was so funny?

After their laughter died down, the two lapsed into a more comfortable silence as they stared at each other. Now Nami really didn't know what to say; Luffy could be so confusing at times.

"Nami...you remember me now, right?" He finally asked.

"Yes. I remember you now. I remember saving you from a pond. And I remember Zoro too...and a boy with curly eyebrows...and another boy with a long nose.."

"Sanji and Usopp!" Luffy grinned. "I'm glad you finally remember everything! This makes things easier!"

"I don't remember everything." Nami deadpanned. "But I do remember meeting you guys. I remember…" She trailed off, realizing that while she seemed to have good memories with Luffy and the others, she also had a few bad ones. Remembering one in particular made her frown.

She had told him she hated him. This sweet, kind man who hadn't ever done her wrong...she told him she hated him because she was jealous. He was born into money and she wasn't. He got anything he wanted, and all she had gotten were hand me downs from Nojiko. Nami couldn't believe that she had been so childish and so, well, stupid.

Thinking back, Nami would have gladly worn any of Nojiko's hand me downs if it meant having her precious mother back.

"Luffy I'm sorry I didn't mean anything that I said.." Nami whispered, looking away from him in shame. "I'm so sorry. I was an idiot, a bigger idiot than you. I was really young and stupid, as well as jealous. Will you please forgive me?"

It was silent once more, and Nami hung her head. She wouldn't blame him if he did end up hating her. She must have looked so pathetic to him right then, tears streaming down her cheeks and her hair most likely a mess. And her tattoo….

She quickly glanced at her arm and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It was wrapped in a bandage. He didn't see it...but the doctor must have…

"And you call me an idiot!" Luffy said before bursting into laughter. Nami looked at him in surprise. He laughed for a little while longer before finally settling down.

"I'm not mad at you, Nami! And I accident your apology!"

Nami smiled then. "...Accept, you idiot."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open. Luffy hopped to his feet, and Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

"NAMI-SWAAAN~!"

"Stupid cook, I told you only two people can come in here at once!'

"Wow Nami, is that really you? It's been a while!"

"Usopp let me in! I wanna meet her too!"

"Right, sorry Chopper."

Nami's head fell back onto the pillow as Luffy laughed loudly. Really, she didn't think her body or her mind could take anymore surprises.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay good news….I've gotten over my writer's block, and I'll hopefully be able to write smoother chapters.**

 **Bad news though...I'm starting school again soon. You know how that is. Not great. So updates may come a bit slower. But fear not! I think that this story has reached it's halfway point. Shouldn't take too long before it's finished. Honestly I can't wait to finish this story. I've got other story ideas but I'm forcing myself to finish this one before beginning any others!**

 **Thank you to everybody who's reviewed, favorited, everything lol thank you so much! All of your reviews mean a lot to me! Thank you soo very much!**


End file.
